For The Best
by Rath101
Summary: What would have happened if Edward never came back and if Alice never saw Bella jump? One shot


**For The Best**

**Summary: **What would have happened if Edward never came back and if Alice never saw Bella jump. One shot

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

It's been over forty years since I last saw them. Forty years since my eighteenth birthday. And forty years since I last saw my first love, Edward.

It doesn't hurt to say his name now. It stopped hurting a long time ago. After they left, I went a bit wild. Motorcycling, cliff diving, extreme sports, drinking consistently and even screwing around with guys. I moved away from Forks, away from Jacob and Charlie almost instantly after they left. I went to Seattle. I attended a high school there until I was able to go to Dartmouth… which was a great school by the way. I studied in Medical. A little reminder of Carlisle. I wanted to make him proud.

That's where I met Danny. He was the rich hot jock on campus. Even in college the girls wanted to date him and the guys wanted to be him… or date him also. We met by complete chance. I was leaving the library after studying for hours and he was just passing by the time. He bumped into me and helped me pick my books… he claimed that it was pure chivalry that he picked them up but I said it was his own fault. We hated each other! He always tried to convince me to stop having my nose stuck in a book and do something fun… little did he know I did motorcycling racing every night.

The total win for that night would be seven hundred. And I desperately needed it. I was running out of money for rent. I put in my money and we lined up. The race went for a total of eight minutes, I came first, thank god! The person who came second congratulated me and to my surprise it was Danny! He asked me to take my helmet off so he could see who bested him and the look on his face when I did! Priceless!

After that we started hanging out non stop. We were inseparable. He was trying to convince me to go out with him but I was reluctant. I mean, having a boyfriends like Edward who completely abandoned you leaving you to feel unloved and unwanted leaves permanent scars. I was scared. He noticed this but never asked about it.

It was around the time I was twenty two when Charlie passed. He died from a heart attack. Surprisingly ol' Billy died the same day, also from a heart attack. No one could separate them, not even death himself. Jacob was distraught when he found out. He came down and stayed with me in my really small apartment. Danny was immediately jealous, but that's when Jacob imprinted on Sarah, Danny's sister.

Sarah was really good to Jacob, she comforted him a lot during the time Billy passed, just like Danny did for me.

It was my twenty third birthday and I was just as depressed as I was every other birthday. Danny never understood this, so I told him. I told him everything I could. The Cullen's being my second family, how much I loved them and them walking out on me leaving me heart broken. I was hysterical just thinking about it. Danny, thankfully never brought it up again.

Jacob and Sarah left for La Push later that year, they were getting married and told us to come also. I wouldn't miss it for the world.

While at La Push with Danny, I visited Forks. To my un-surprise everything was the same. I ran into Mike Newton at his family's store and he asked me out but he instantly stopped flirting when Danny came into view. I then found out Jessica and Mike were married. Big shocker there. Ben and Angela had also gotten married but they currently resided in New York with their one year old baby. Eric had gone and become a big shot reporter in Seattle. Lauren had gotten pregnant as soon as I left and no one knows who the father is. She put the baby up for adoption and left town. Tyler ended up adopting the little girl, Sophie, because he didn't want her to end up with someone who wouldn't love her. There are rumours that he's really the father but I strongly doubted it.

After we got back to Dartmouth, Danny proposed to me. It took a lot of convincing but I finally said yes. We were going to get married right after I graduated.

After we had the perfect wedding and honeymoon, we found out I was pregnant. I never liked the thought of having children, but as soon as I discovered I was pregnant, I was thrilled. I went insane buying baby clothes, toys, cribs everything I could think of. that's when I got the biggest surprise of my life. I got three letters. One from Rosalie & Emmett, one from Esme & Carlisle and another from Alice & Jasper.

_Dear Baby Bells!_

_It's your favourite brother and loving sister here! Alice told us about your bun in the oven. that's great! Rose and I are truly happy for you! So… will I ever see my little nephew? Rose is now yelling at me for giving away the sex of the baby… hehe 'sex'. now she's hitting me. Are you sure it's you that's pregnant and not Rose? Ouch! Okay, I'm going to hand you over to Rose now. I just lost a whole week of sex because of this!_

_Hey Bella._

_I know we never got along but congratulations! Please excuse Emmett, he's just being the lunatic I know he is and will always love. Please no that I never hated you and that I was jealous. Your pregnant. You get to be a mother and I'm insanely jealous of you for that. I hope you have a fantastic life with Danny, your future (According to Alice) is very bright._

_Love Rosalie & EMMEY BEAR!_

_XoXoXoXoXo & Bear hug._

I nearly cried at that.

_BELLA!_

_CONGRATULATIONS! You get to have a baby! That's so great! I love his middle name! I love it, I love it, I love it! But I can't believe you named him after my stupid big brother though- no offence to him. I'm sending you a truckload of baby stuff as your reading this and I love the expression on your face when you get it! Oh and when you driving on Thursday, WATCH THE SPEED LIMIT. There a ticket cop there and he's going to give you a hell of a ticket._

_Love ya!_

_Hello, Bella._

_It's Jasper. I just wanted to say congrats on the little tyke and good luck… also that I'm dreadfully sorry about your birthday but I'm pleased to report that my self control has become a lot better. It's all thanks to you little sis'! Edward doesn't no were contacting you and if he did he'd probably kill us but we're risking it! I'm sorry we never got the chance to really get to know each other but I don't regret leading you to this life. It's better than anything we could have ever given to you. I hope you know that._

_I love you, we all love you and this isn't the last time you'll hear from us._

_Your big bro' Jasper._

I was definitely crying now.

_Our beautiful daughter, Bella._

_It's Esme sweetie, how are you? I hear your pregnant. Congratulations. Alice has told me all about him and Rose has told me Emmett soiled the surprise of the gender. He's a beautiful and perfectly healthy boy. He looks just like his father, but just like you at the same time. He will be without a doubt, his fathers son. A little hint for the future, don't eat sea food. Alice forgot to mention it but you'll get horribly sick during your pregnancy if you eat it. I'm so proud of you! I love you so much my darling daughter. I miss you and I'll forever remember you._

_Love Esme._

_Dear Bella._

_It's Carlisle. Congratulations one you pregnancy for the fifth time in these letters. I hear your becoming a doctor. Congratulations again. I'm so proud of you. It's not easy being a doctor but I think you can handle it. I'm truly sorry for abandoning you, it was wrong on so many levels but I don't regret it one bit. I hope we meet again and that Esme and I will meet our grandson._

_Sincerely, Carlisle._

I was bawling by then. Danny was so confused that he just hugged me, told me he loved me over and over again. I was so emotional! And being pregnant didn't help at all in his situation!

After giving birth to our son, we named him Emmett, his middle name Jasper, and his last name was Hill. Emmett Jasper Hill. It doesn't really go but I love it more than anything.

To my surprise when I went for his first check up, there was a Dr Cullen. I asked to see him immediately. After a bit of a fight with the receptionist she went to ask him. He nearly flew out of his office and gave me and my son the biggest hug ever. He called Esme who was in the office within ten minutes of the call. We spent two hours catching up but we agreed that we shouldn't see each other again. It was heartbreaking but necessary.

Jasper and Alice tracked me down the next day, Alice nearly chewing my head off for not inviting her. But as soon as she had lil' Emmy in her arms she was nearly crying… even though vampires can't do that…. I think. But it's Alice anything is possible. Jasper was also close to tears after learning that I had named him after Emmett and Jasper. In fact, he hugged me for the first time even though it was difficult for him.

Rosalie and Emmett bombarded me a week later. Rosalie was instantly in love with lil' Emmett and wouldn't give anyone hold him, not even Emmett who was whining the whole time, while she was there. Emmett was booming about how he was the best big brother ever that his lil' sis had to name her child after him. I was crying so hard I was laughing.

Four years later, I was pregnant again. This time I had a little girl. I named her Rosemarie Alice Hill. Due to complications with the birth I couldn't have anymore children but I was fine with that.

Alice and Rose were almost in tears when they heard her name…. Almost. They came over every week for a few years after that, but had to leave. I was deeply saddened but it was for the best.

Now I'm fifty eight years old. I have five grand children that I love more than anything. I have two children that mean everything to me. And a recently deceased husband that meant more than life to me. If I didn't have my family around me during this time of mourning, I don't know where I'd be. And I don't want to know.

Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper came to pay there respects. It was the first time I'd seen them since my last grand Childs birth. They come every special occasion. They stayed for a few days but than had to leave. I was remorseful yet again but I still know that it's for the best.

It's always for the best.

Edward knows now. Emmett slipped when he found out about Danny's passing. Apparently Edward was infuriated, but understanding. He was happy that I lived my life as a human and that I was happy. But he doesn't want to see me. He wants his memory of me as I was. Which is fine with me for I want the exact same thing.

It's hard to forget your first love. But it's hardly ever true love. I had a true love with Edward, I'm certain of that. But Danny was my soul mate. There's nothing anyone can do about it. It's just the way it is.

I love Edward. But I couldn't be with him. It was for the best.


End file.
